La tercera espada
by Katherine Night 95
Summary: Kaori, la hija menor de Inu no Taishō, después de varios años de vivir con su padre, tuvo que ser testigo de su muerte.Esto la involucra en una lucha entre sus hermanos Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru, por obtener el poder de la espada que su padre le había dejado. Ella deberá descubrir la identidad de su verdadero hermano antes de que sea demasiado tarde...
1. Prologo

LA TERCERA ESPADA

_PRÓLOGO _

Justo cuando creía que aquel sufrimiento había terminado, que todo volvería a la normalidad, mi padre se desplomó, soltando su arma.

Presa del pánico, corrí a auxiliarlo mientras gritaba:

¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Nooooooooo!

Al llegar al lugar en donde él se había desmayado, vi que la gran herida que le había ocasionado ese maldito espíritu se había abierto, dejando una herida profunda en la parte derecha de su pecho. Yo no sabía qué hacer puesto que era la menor de mis hermanos, así que pensé en ir a llamarlos para que vinieran a ayudar a nuestro padre.

Kaori – me llamó, intentando incorporarse.

Padre, padre, por favor no se esfuerce, está muy herido. – le dije recostándolo de nuevo en el suelo. – No se preocupe padre, iré a llamar a mis hermanos Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha en este mismo instante, por favor resista. - Intenté levantarme, pero él me tomó del brazo y con delicadeza me atrajo hacia él.

Kaori, mi pequeña, no te molestes en llamarlos.

Pero, padre usted está herido y necesita de su ayuda.

No Kaori, no es verdad, las heridas que ven tus ojos son superficiales y la verdad es que no siento dolor.

Pero, padre…

Shhh. Kaori, escúchame con cuidado, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante.

Sólo me limité a asentir una vez, puesto que las palabras se habían escapado de mi boca.

Hija mía, el momento de mi muerte ha llegado, y como sabrás, debo repartir la herencia entre mis hijos. Ya he escogido al nuevo dueño para colmillo de acero y también para colmillo sagrado, sólo me falta escoger al nuevo dueño para colmillo de las sombras, como te lo imaginarás es una espada muy poderosa y sumamente peligrosa, se requiere de alguien que posea una gran sabiduría para utilizarla, pues sus poderes no pueden ser tomados a la ligera. Kaori, quiero que seas tú quien la tenga. Eres la única hija que tengo y realmente confío mucho más en ti que en mí mismo – me dijo entregándome a colmillo de las sombras.

Padre, pero yo… no sé si podré utilizarla correctamente. - dije agachando la cabeza. – Es que tengo mucho miedo.

Él levantó mi rostro y me dijo:

Sé que estás asustada, pero tú eres una niña muy hábil y valiente, estoy seguro de que lograrás dominar el poder de esta espada. Por cierto, ésta sólo puede ser manipulada por demonios, así que, cuando yo muera, quiero que bebas de mi sangre para que puedas obtener el poder que necesitas.

Yo no puedo hacer eso, usted no va a morir, no lo va a hacer,… si lo hace, entonces yo me quedaré sola – dije llorando.

Eso no es cierto, tienes a tus hermanos, sé que cuidarán de ti, sólo confía en ellos. – dijo secándome las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

Pero padre, usted aún no me ha dicho cuál de los dos es realmente mi hermano mayor.

La respuesta, mi pequeña Kaori, se encuentra en colmillo de las sombras. Cree en ti misma, hija mía. No olvides que yo siempre estaré contigo.

Lo observé atentamente mientras exhalaba su último aliento y se iba quedando inmóvil,… hasta que mi padre murió.

Nooooooooo – grité con toda la fuerza y el dolor que surgía de mí, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Aun llorando me acerqué un poco más a su cadáver dispuesta a cumplir con lo que me había dicho, tomé lo que le quedaba de sangre y me la bebí. Fue algo asombroso. Jamás había sentido tanto poder, la sangre de mi padre me estaba entregando nuevos poderes, los cuales utilizaría para vengar su muerte, y encontrar la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Cuando me di la vuelta, mi padre había desaparecido.

Me sentía muy sola y triste, aunque el deseo de mi padre era que fuera con mis hermanos, no lo hice. Decidí investigar acerca de mis orígenes con los viejos camaradas de mi padre. Y cuando fuera el momento indicado iría con mi hermano mayor.

"_Cuando sepa cuál de los dos es"_ pensé.

Recuerdo claramente ese día, el día en el que todo comenzó, las últimas palabras de mi padre eran como un acertijo, que con el paso de los años se iba aclarando más y más, hasta que llegaría el día en el que al fin lo descifraría.


	2. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 1

Recuerdos

Se respiraba un aire fresco y puro al pie de la montaña.

Llevaba más de dos años viviendo con Tōtōsai, un viejo conocido de mi padre. Él me entrenaba todos los días para poder dominar el poder de colmillo de las sombras y así cumplir con los deseos de mi padre.

No podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Lo extrañaba. Y mucho. Antes de que el maestro Tōtōsai me acogiera en su hogar y me entrenara rigurosamente, mi padre solía hacerlo en aquella misma montaña. Todos los días desde que cumplí once años, subíamos y bajábamos por ese mismo sendero, ya sea determinados y alegres o completamente agotados.

Gracias a él aprendí a defenderme bastante bien. Me enseñó que a pesar de ser sólo mitad demonio, si me mantenía firme, nadie podría hacerme daño.

Mi padre es mi fortaleza, lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante. Cada vez que pienso en él, recuerdo que a pesar de las situaciones críticas por las que atravesó, él nunca se daba por vencido, las veces en las que me siento sola, procuro recordar la promesa que él me hizo de nunca dejarme sola y eso siempre me anima a seguir luchando por mi objetivo, que es dominar por completo aquella espada poderosa que mi padre me había dejado.

El anciano Tōtōsai siempre ha estado conmigo desde el fallecimiento de mi padre y es gracias a él que ahora ya domino una de las múltiples técnicas de colmillo de las sombras; se trata del saisei kasai (fuego regenerador), la cual me permite curar cualquier herida. Es bastante útil.

Recuerdo cuando el viejo Tōtōsai rodó colina abajo, sólo por querer atrapar unos cuantos peces para la cena. El pobre quedó tan herido que no podía ni moverse. Esa fue la primera vez que use al saisei kasai. A pesar de que sólo llevaba unos pocos meses de entrenamiento, me motivó a intentar hacer esa técnica y de esa manera curarlo. Creo que tuvo suerte de que me haya salido bien, de lo contrario hubiera quedado bien frito. Jajaja. En fin, lo bueno es que al final todo salió bien y él pudo curarse rápidamente.

¡Kaori! - escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos. - ¡Kaori! , chiquilla traviesa, ahora en donde te metiste.

Aquí estoy maestro - contesté haciéndole señas con la mano.

Vaya, que alivio – dijo apenas me vio - No vuelvas a hacer eso pequeña , no ves que ya estoy demasiado viejo para estar persiguiéndote.

Lo siento maestro.

Bueno, está bien, vamos a casa que la cena ya debe estar lista.

Si, enseguida señor Tōtōsai - dije incorporándome.

Me dispuse a seguir a Tōtōsai, pero detecté un olor muy familiar muy cerca y eso me detuvo en seco.

Analicé ese olor durante varios minutos, preguntándome porque me resultaba tan conocido pero al mismo tiempo no recordaba a quién pertenecía.

De repente, lo supe, recordé ese olor, de inmediato se me vino una imagen a mi mente, se trataba de alguien a quien no podía olvidar.

Inuyasha. Mi hermano se encontraba muy cerca de ese lugar, debía marcharme de inmediato antes de que me descubriera.

Kaori, pequeña, date prisa o te dejaré.

Enseguida voy maestro.

Continué caminando rápidamente detrás de Tōtōsai, sin imaginarme que mis problemas apenas iban a comenzar.


	3. Un paso mas cerca

CAPITULO 2

Un paso más cerca

Estábamos por llegar a la casa del maestro Tōtōsai, cuando me percaté de que ese olor se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

"Acaso me estaré acercando a Inuyasha" pensé.

En efecto, parado al frente de la morada de mi maestro estaba un joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, al cual reconocí como mi hermano Inuyasha, por el gran parecido que tenía con mi amado padre. Lo acompañaba una mujer de singular belleza, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos grandes y castaños. Ambos conversaban amenamente afuera de la casa.

Tōtōsai – lo llamo Inuyasha.

Pero muchacho ¡Que sorpresa! – dijo el maestro acercándose a ambos.

Mmmm… ¿Y tú quién eres? – dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Era de esperarse que mi hermano no me reconociera, puesto que desde que nací había vivido con mi padre. Él me había separado de mi madre apenas un día después de mi nacimiento.

Al cumplir cinco años de edad, mi padre me llevó a ver a mi madre por primera vez, pero lamentablemente ella había fallecido unos días antes así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. Si en esa ocasión hubiera seguido con vida, seguramente no me estaría atormentando la misma pregunta: "¿Quién es en realidad mi hermano mayor?". Mi padre me comentó en una ocasión que tenía dos hermanos mayores Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru, ambos de diferentes madres, pero también mencionó que no era recomendable que yo supiera cuál de los dos es realmente mi pariente legítimo, me dijo que yo debía averiguar eso por mi cuenta y que cuando llegara el momento entendería las razones de mi padre al ocultarme algo tan importante como eso. Aún era muy confuso para mí, pero nunca me atreví a cuestionar las razones de mi padre. Confiaba y de hecho sigo confiando mucho en él.

Inuyasha. No seas grosero – lo reprendió la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Pero ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? Sólo le pregunté quién es.

Pudiste haber sido más amable con ella. – dijo enojada. Luego se dirigió a mí, y amablemente me dijo – Discúlpalo por favor. Inuyasha no tiene muy buenos modales. Nos podrías decir quién eres y qué haces con el anciano Tōtōsai.

Oye, pero que te pasa, no me hagas quedar como un tonto. – le reclamó Inuyasha a la mujer cuyo nombre entendí era Kagome.

Inuyasha – dijo Kagome fastidiada.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Inuyasha con una expresión de susto.

¡ABAJO!

De repente se desplomó al suelo como si alguien hubiera tirado de él. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aquella mujer llamada Kagome comenzaba a asustarme.

Permíteme ayudarte – le dije a Inuyasha mientras me acercaba a él.

No necesito que lo hagas. – me respondió alejando la mano que le había ofrecido para que pueda levantarse.- Mejor dinos rápido quién rayos eres antes de que pierda la paciencia.

No sabía qué hacer. Debía revelarle a Inuyasha que yo era su hermana menor, o seguir los consejos de mi padre y no hacerlo hasta que llegue ese momento que según él era el indicado. No, mi deber era obedecer a mi padre, y lo iba a hacer.

Me encontraba en un gran dilema, debía pensar en algo pronto antes de que Inuyasha me descubriera y me obligara a irme con él. La única salida era marcharme de ese lugar, de esa manera no volvería a encontrarme. Debía escapar, pero él ya me había visto y eso me dificultaba las cosas.

De repente, una gran idea pasó por mi cabeza. Como no se me había ocurrido. Una identidad falsa. Esa era mi salvación.

Lo único que me entristecía era que debía mentirle a mi propio hermano.

Kasumi. Mi nombre es Kasumi. – dije con profunda tristeza.

"_Perdóname Inuyasha "_pensé


	4. El camino correcto

CAPITULO 3

El camino correcto

El maestro Tōtōsai me observaba con una expresión llena de confusión.

Así que te llamas Kasumi, mmm… no, lo siento, no te conozco – me dijo Inuyasha - ¿Eres la hija de Tōtōsai? – preguntó.

No, por supuesto que no es mi hija – intervino Tōtōsai – Ella es…

Soy su nieta – respondí tapándole la boca a mi maestro, antes de que arruinara todo mi plan.

Tōtōsai me dirigió una mirada extrañada y yo le devolví una llena de enojo, la cual interpretó como una señal de que debía seguirme la corriente. Retiré mi mano de su boca, puesto que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

Si, ella es mi nieta – dijo casi sin aliento - Sus padres murieron hace poco y la traje a vivir conmigo para que no estuviera sola.

Lo siento mucho – me compadeció Kagome.

Bah. No importa. No es de nuestra incumbencia Kagome – dijo Inuyasha, luego, dirigiéndose a mi maestro agregó – Tōtōsai yo solo vine a que le des mantenimiento a colmillo de hacer, no a escuchar tus cursilerías de anciano.

Kagome reprendió de nuevo a mi hermano por su falta de educación, pero yo apenas la oí, puesto que salí de la casa para no tener que volver a enfrentarme a Inuyasha.

Afuera ya había oscurecido y en el pequeño lago que se encontraba bajando aquella colina se reflejaba una hermosa luna creciente. La noche era tranquila y silenciosa. Bañaba todo el entorno con una mágica y deslumbrante luz, la cual me hacía desear quedarme toda mi vida sentada en aquel mismo lugar acompañada por la dulce melodía de la noche.

Me quedé un buen rato sentada en ese lugar, pensando en mi querido padre. No entendía los motivos de mi padre al querer que mi identidad se mantuviera en secreto ante mis hermanos.

Me remordía la conciencia pensar en Inuyasha. A pesar de su manera de ser, era una persona muy sincera. No era correcto lo que yo le había hecho, y eso me dolía. El arrepentimiento comenzaba a surgir en mí. Me sentía tan mal, que hasta estuve a punto de correr hacia donde se encontraba el, decirle la verdad y rogarle que me disculpara. Pero pensar en mi padre me detuvo y me calmó.

Regresé después de varias horas. El maestro Tōtōsai se encontraba profundamente dormido, y no había ni rastro de Inuyasha, o de su acompañante Kagome. Seguramente ya se habían marchado.

Mientras estuve afuera había tomado una decisión, la cual era seguir a Inuyasha. Me entristecía abandonar a mi maestro, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Aun se podía percibir el aroma de Inuyasha claramente en el aire. Se había marchado hace poco.

Muy silenciosamente recogí mis pertenencias, que no eran muchas, y robé un poco de dinero del maestro Tōtōsai.

"_Lo siento mucho maestro"_ pensé mientras buscaba un papel y algo con qué escribir.

Rápidamente escribí una carta para él y la puse sobre sus herramientas de trabajo, de esa manera estaba segura de que la iba a encontrar.

En aquella carta le expresé mi profundo agradecimiento y mi tristeza al tener que abandonarlo tan pronto. También le prometí que seguiría entrenando duro para cumplir con los deseos de mi padre.

Con lágrimas en los ojos salí de la casa y me dirigí rumbo al norte. Inuyasha había tomado aquel camino y mi deber era seguirlo. No entendía el motivo por el cual estaba tan segura de que debía seguir a mi hermano.

Si lo hubiera sabido antes seguramente no habría tomado el mismo camino.


	5. Un poder oculto

CAPITULO 4

Un poder oculto

Llevaba tres días caminando sin descanso. Me sentía agotada, pero temía perder el rastro de Inuyasha, por esta razón me rehusaba a descansar.

Me encontraba a las afueras de una pequeña aldea. El paisaje era hermoso. Los frondosos árboles me otorgaban una deliciosa sombra mientras que la suave brisa me refrescaba.

A medida que avanzaba el aroma de mi hermano se iba haciendo más fuerte. Lo interpreté como una buena señal, eso quería decir que me encontraba muy cerca. También se percibía claramente el aroma de aquella mujer que acompañaba a mi hermano. Kagome.

Seguí avanzando y el olor me guio hacia un hermoso templo. Inuyasha se encontraba dentro.

No sabía que hacer a continuación. Opté por la mejor de mis opciones, la que más me convenía. Esperar a que alguien saliera y no dejarme ver por ninguno de ellos.

Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para evitar ser vista, aunque eso no me garantizaba que Inuyasha no pudiera detectarme con su olfato.

Para mi buena suerte no tuve que esperar por mucho tiempo. Inuyasha salió del templo al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, parecía agobiado por algo. Tuve mucho miedo de que me descubriera, contuve la respiración durante lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, pero apenas si habían pasado unos pocos segundos hasta que mi hermano se alejara de mi escondite.

Kagome salió del templo, asustándome totalmente y se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba mi hermano, colocó una mano en su hombro y dijo:

Inuyasha. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Kagome- respondió el con profunda tristeza acariciando su mano- Sé que no saldrá bien. No podré protegerte, y no me lo perdonaré nunca si llega a sucederte algo malo.

No entendía de que hablaban, pero si podía entender algo. Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome. A simple vista resultaba poco creíble, pues mi hermano siempre mostraba una actitud fría y poco amable. Pero con ella, aquella extraña expresión en su rostro se suavizaba y mostraba su vulnerabilidad.

De repente, con un sonido desgarrador, el árbol en el cual estaban apoyados se partió en dos, y un demonio se posó sobre él.

¡Naraku! – gritó Inuyasha.

Ah, Inuyasha, veo que has cumplido mis órdenes y me has traído a Kagome.- dijo de manera arrogante.

Maldito. No la he traído hasta aquí para ti, tú crees que arriesgaría así la vida de Kagome. Más vale que no te atrevas a tocarla. Primero pelearas conmigo.- dijo mi hermano desenvainando a colmillo de acero.

Era una espada sorprendente. El poder que emanaba de aquella arma era increíble. Inuyasha la había fortalecido considerablemente. Debía admitir que era mucho más poderosa que cuando mi padre la tenía en su poder.

Aquel demonio, Naraku, hizo ademán de acercarse a Kagome, pero mi hermano lo detuvo con un kaze no kizu (viento cortante), lamentablemente éste no hizo efecto alguno en él. Desvió fácilmente el ataque de regreso hacia Inuyasha. Mi hermano se desplomó soltando su espada y quedó inconsciente.

Naraku comenzó a acercase a Kagome. Ella se dispuso a lanzar una de sus flechas, pero al estar tan asustada, no lo consiguió y terminó huyendo. Pero aquel demonio era más rápido, la alcanzó mucho antes de que ella pudiera dar unos pocos pasos y la derribó de un solo golpe. Estaba a punto de llevársela, cuando yo intervine. No podía quedarme ahí simplemente observando, tenía que hacer algo.

Aún no concebía que haya podido hacerlo, pues se trataba de una técnica muy avanzada de colmillo de las sombras, no estaba segura si fue mi proximidad a colmillo de acero o simplemente fue la misma espada la me ayudó. Pero sin la necesidad de conocer el nombre de aquella poderosa técnica, desenvainé a colmillo de las sombras y la blandí una sola vez, con la esperanza de lastimar a Naraku de alguna manera. Me sorprendió que a pesar de mi ignorancia ante aquello, haya aparecido un haz de luz negra que de una manera sorprendente disolvió el campo de protección de Naraku y liberó a Kagome.

Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que había sido eso, solo pude contemplar como colmillo de las sombras volvía a su estado original. Muchas eran mis teorías ante este extraño acontecimiento, pero ninguna de ellas resultó ser la correcta.


End file.
